Bitten By A Snake
by AnkoxKurenai
Summary: What if Naruto was the one to be bitten my Orochimaru instead of Sasuke? After being bitten, Anko takes Naruto under her wing to show him the way of the Snake. Fem Naruto. NaruxAnko, NaruxIno, AnkoxIno
1. The Snake Hickey and New Sensei

Bitten By a Snake

_Demon/Curse Mark Talking_

Human Talking.

Summary: **What if Naruto was the one to be bitten my Orochimaru instead of Sasuke? After being bitten, Anko takes Naruto under her wing to show him the way of the Snake. Watch how Naruto grows up under Anko and become the New Snake Sannin. Fem Naruto. Lemon in further chapters. Naru x Anko, Naru x Ino, Anko x Ino.**

Story Start: Chapter one: the Snake Hickey and New Sensei

"Naru, don't you dare leave me! Don't leave me here by myself!" Anko cried holding said blonde's body in her arms. She can feel the life flowing out of her lover.

Forest of Death 5 years earlier:

Naruto arrived just in time to see the mysterious grass ninja punch Sasuke into a tree. Naruto ran fast to Sasuke who was falling and caught him before placing him next to Sakura who was in shock.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the grass ninja.

"Ku ku ku hello Naruto-kun have you come to join the party?" the grass ninja said.

"What do you want with Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked ignoring the question.

"I only wish to give him the power he seeks to avenge his family." The grass ninja said.

"You're not getting anywhere near Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto be careful he's too strong to just be a genin!" Sakura shouted finally snapped out of her trance. Naruto turned to look at her and nodded.

'Here's my chance" Orochimaru thought before doing some hand signs.

"Juin Jutsu!" Orochimaru's neck grew and sped towards Naruto who turned around last minute and bit him in the neck.

"AHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed holding his neck as the _Cursed Seal of Heaven _appeared. Orochimaru went to bite Sasuke when several ANBU appeared.

"ku ku ku we will meet again" he said before sinking into the ground. The cat masked ANBU caught Naruto as he passed out from the pain in his shoulder.

"We have to get him to the hospital right away!" the ANBU said before she disappeared in a swirl of leaves. The rest of the ANBU grab Sakura and Sasuke and did the same.

At the hospital

Currently Naruto is fighting for his life due to the curse mark. The 3rd Hokage came as soon as he heard about what had happened and was watching the boy he considered his grandson fight for his life.

"Is there nothing you can do for him?" the Hokage asked the head nurse.

"I'm sorry Lord Hokage but the best we can do is try and keep his temperature down. He has to fight this himself." The nurse replied marking things on Naruto's chart. She walked out leaving the Hokage with Naruto.

"ANBU bring me Anko and tell her it has to do with her sensei" the Hokage said. One of his guards left to find her. Not 15 minutes later did Anko burst into the room.

"You wanted me Lord Hokage" Anko said bowing.

"Anko what can you tell me about you're curse seal?" the Hokage asked.

"It's nothing more than a damn annoying hickey HE left me" Anko said angrily. "Why?"

"Tell me what you see on young Naruto's neck…" the Hokage said. Anko looked at the sweating blonde and immediately saw the curse seal.

"He was here? He bit the gaki?" Anko said.

"Unfortunately yes… Anko I want you to take Naruto under your command and help him with the curse seal." The Hokage said.

"Are you sure Lord Hokage? I'm not the best person…" Anko started before the Hokage interrupted her.

"The way I see it is they will hate him even more now that he has the curse mark. Do you really want someone to go through that on their own knowing how it feels like?" the Hokage asked knowing how the village hates her for her sensei's actions. It took a minute before Anko made her decision.

"I'll take the gaki Lord Hokage" Anko said.

"Excellent I'll do the papers right away" the Lord Hokage said with a small smile. A pain filled gasp caught their attention and noticed right away that Naruto had purple charka surround him. In a flash of light the charka disappeared in the curse mark but that wasn't the biggest surprise. Naruto now looked like a girl. Slender waist, long blonde hair, c cup breast. (Think of his sexy no justu). Before they actually managed to let that sink in their brains Naruto's eyes flickered open.

"Jiji? What happened?" Naruto asked before his/ her eyes widen about how high pitched her voice was. He/she looked down at her body and a girly scream tore from her throat.

"What happened to me? Why am I a girl!" Naruto screamed jump up from the bed causing both Anko and the 3rd Hokage to fly backwards with nosebleeds. (Who would have thought Anko was a pervert?). The head nurse rushed in and saw everyone's condition. She gave Naruto some clothes that would fit her and they waited for Anko and the Hokage to wake up. Anko and The Hokage woke up to find Naruto in the arms of the head nurse shaking slightly.

"Um Naruto as to your question earlier, Orochimaru gave you a heaven curse seal like Anko-san here" the Hokage said clearing his throat and wiping the blood away.

"Hiya gaki" Anko said with a small wave. Naruto hesitantly smiled at her.

"She is going to be your new sensei Naruto" the Hokage said.

"But what about Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Anko here will be able to help you with the curse seal. And I'm 100% certain that Kakashi hasn't been training you that much has he?" the Hokage asked.

"No Jiji he hasn't… he spends most of the time teaching Sasuke-teme" Naruto said sadly.

"What about Sakura? What has he done for her?" Anko asked.

"Sakura-chan just mainly watches Sasuke-teme train" Naruto said shaking her head.

"Naru-chan what have you learned since the test?" Anko asked. Naruto blushed a little bit at the suffix.

"Um, tree walking and water walking" Naru said. Anko's eye twitched a little bit.

"And the Uchiha?" she asked.

"Some fire jutsu and a new fighting style I think" Naru said. Anko and The Hokage were angry seeing how Kakashi basically left his team to suffer while only teaching the precious Uchiha.

"Naru-chan within a month I can make you more stronger than that Uchiha." Anko said determinedly. Naru let her mask fall for a second but quickly put it back up but Anko noticed it immediately.

"Gaki while I'm training you I don't want you to wear that mask." Anko said.

"How did you-"Naru started.

"Because I used to wear one also" Anko said simply. Naru immediately dropped the mask and both the Hokage and Anko were the logic and strength in her eyes.

"Hokage-sama I request to test out my new pupil to see where she stands" Anko said having a feeling that the blonde kunoichi had hid her true power.

"Granted but it will be in 3 days time so Naru can rest" the Hokage said with a smile thinking the same as Anko.

"Hai Hokage-sama" Anko and Naru said at the same time. They both looked at each other with a small smile.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Bitten By a Snake

**Author Note:** Hey guys sorry I have been slacking on the updates I will hopefully get 2 to 3 chapters in within the month. Sorry for the wait but thank you for the reviews I love them.


End file.
